


The Taming of the Hanyou

by synaesthesia_mnemonic



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Humor, D/s, Declarations Of Love, Fictional Japanese Mythology and Folklore, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spotty Japanese, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synaesthesia_mnemonic/pseuds/synaesthesia_mnemonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seimei appears calm and collected on the outside, but he has at least half of a wild nature to contain, and what goes on behind those laughing eyes and smug smile would surprise those who know him, most especially his best friend Hiromasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have updated for edits/corrections. Would love a beta reader if anyone is willing. Thanks for reading!

 Seimei's breath hitched in his throat and he choked back a cry as Hiromasa eased his very hard and generously lubricated cock into his body. The pain was sobering, bringing him down out of the heady fog of pleasure just enough for him to contemplate how in the hells he gotten into this mess.

He had sworn, _sworn_ to himself that he would not allow this to happen. And yet here he was with the lovely young Hiromasa in his bed, not for the first but for the _second_ time, and without, if he was being honest with himself, any particular plan or even an inclination to keep him out of it in the future.

And now Hiromasa was buried to the hilt inside him, holding on to Seimei's hips and staring down at him with his dark eyes half closed with desire. The younger man reached out and gently traced his fingers along Seimei's jaw.

"Daijoubu ka, Seimei?" he asked, his voice much softer and gentler than it had been when this little encounter began. And that was another thing-

Hiromasa grabbed Seimei's chin with a little more force, making the hanyou meet his eyes. "Answer me," he said, his voice just barely above a whisper but full of authority.

 _So much for soft and gentle_ , he thought. Seimei nodded minutely, feeling at once defiant and angry and incredibly aroused. Hiromasa was, quite unexpectedly, rather aggressive in bed. It was infuriating and humiliating, being dominated by a boy barely a quarter his age. Infuriating and humiliating and, time for honesty again, incredibly arousing. If it didn't make him almost painfully hard he'd have told this young pup how things- _Oh!_

Hiromasa began to move his hips, and the first thrust lit a fire deep in Seimei's belly that threatened to send him right over the edge and... no! He was better than this. _Show some self-control, in this if you can't manage it otherwise!_ a voice in his head hissed.

He had promised himself he would not let this happen. He would not let this beautiful boy into his life, into his heart where his awful, infernal mortality would one day rip that same heart right out of his chest. He had almost lost Hiromasa once already, and the pain of it had nearly driven him mad.

Hiromasa began to thrust faster, and he leaned in to kiss Seimei, his hair a dark waterfall pooling with Seimei's own beneath him. The younger man reached between them and grabbed Seimei's cock, and the hanyou could no longer hold himself back.

"Gods, Hiro!" he cried out as he came on their stomachs. Hiromasa was right behind him, uttering the most enchanting cry as he thrust deep into Seimei one last time and then held the older man tight against him, panting in his ear.

"Ii ko, Seimei... _suge_ ii ko," the younger man whispered as he withdrew. Seimei curled his lip in a silent snarl at that. The insolence of this boy! Only the sweet satisfied ache between his legs kept him silent.

Hiromasa rolled off of him and began cleaning himself up. When he was done he shrugged into his innermost robe and regarded Seimei with big innocent black eyes. It was not lost on Seimei that he was still lying here with his legs spread like a concubine. He closed them and sat up, frowning at how sticky he was. Gods, but he was covered in cum. Could all this really be his?

"Seimei, may I join you for sake again the day after tomorrow?" Hiromasa asked, the usual bright puppy-like smile on his face. Seimei looked at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"Sake?" he managed weakly, reaching absently for a cloth to clean himself up.

"Yes, like tonight." His coyness amazed Seimei. Less than an hour ago this puppy had been a wolf, all coiled youthful muscle and dark heavy-lidded looks, slamming him onto his bed and proceeding to fuck him senseless. Apparently his sense had not returned, because sake-just-like-tonight sounded like a fabulous idea.

"Hai, mochiron." He even managed a foxy smile through the besotted haze that was all that was left of his brain.

 

The next morning, a gentle breeze blew through Seimei's garden, carrying with it the scent of early blooming wild rose. The air was still chilly this early in the spring, and Seimei had settled himself down with a pot of tea beside the irori. Mitsumushi was curled up asleep as close to the warmth as she could safely get, as her kind often did in cold weather. She was a sweet girl, charming and perceptive, but being alone suited Seimei just fine this morning. He had a lot to think about.

He was still a little sore, and he smiled as he brought the steaming cup of tea to his lips. It had been a long time for him. Decades since he'd last bothered with a lover at all, and longer still since he'd been with another man and allowed himself to be penetrated. His body retained the youthfulness it would for millenia hence, but the fire had slowly died in his loins the longer he lived among humans.

Humans were generally dull as lovers, most of them plain in looks and unimaginative in tactics, and the work to get them in bed in the first place was hardly worth it. Insipid poems and letters and trite gifts and endless _waiting_. It didn't suit kitsune sensibilities, and sometimes Seimei wondered how the human race survived at all. They were just a few particularly bad poems away from an entire generation withering away without issue, lost and confused in a sea of dreadful metaphor.

But Hiromasa... gods, Hiromasa. How could he be expected to withstand such an onslaught? Hiromasa was beautiful beyond anyone or anything Seimei had ever encountered, and on top of that he was kind and good-natured and generous and full of light and laughter. He always believed the best of people, and sometimes he believed it so hard that other people actually tried to live up to what he thought of them. Seimei had been enchanted from the very first time he saw him at court, and was hopelessly smitten after their first evening drinking sake together.

But emotions were one thing, and thoughts were another. He was no fool. He knew what inevitably happened when there was love between immortals and mortals. He had seen it for himself. It brought only pain and sorrow and sometimes raving madness, if the immortal in question could not bear the eventual loss. So despite how he felt, and how his feelings grew for Hiromasa every time he saw him, and how he felt hollow when Hiromasa was away, he resolved to keep the young human at a safe distance.

That resolution lasted... for a time. But after the battle with Doson and Prince Sawara they had gotten close. Hiromasa came over almost every night to talk and drink sake, and he came with him on every case. Still, Seimei did his best to never give the boy even the slightest hint that there could be anything between them but friendship. Hiromasa had ideas of his own, however.

His real trouble had started after the battle with Susa-no-Oh and Genkaku, when he had been so terribly wounded. Hiromasa had nursed him, held his hand, sang to him, and brought him tea as he healed, hardly leaving his side. He basked in the attention, but tried to tell himself it was simply the actions of a close friend concerned for his welfare. When Hiromasa gave him the first of the five gifts he had thought it very strange, but he told himself there was no way Hiromasa could know what it meant.


	2. Orchids and Spring Water

Seimei stared at the orchid blossoms, nine of them on the stem, paired with three slender rice leaves and tied neatly with three bamboo leaves. The orchids were pure white, with just the barest hint of gold at their centers.

"For you, Seimei." Hiromasa was smiling, much like he always did. It was an expression Seimei adored - those big black eyes shining, his perfect pink lips turned up at the corners - and it was utterly guileless. He couldn't know, surely?

"I-"

"I thought they would cheer you up!" said the younger man. Ah, so there it was. An amazing coincidence, to be sure, but nothing more. Still, Seimei held his gaze for a while longer before glancing back to the gift.

“Here, I brought you some water, too,” Hiromasa said, and handed him a porcelain cup. The water inside was ice cold, so much so that condensation had formed on the outside.

Orchids and spring water... can it be? Where would Hiromasa have learned this legend, anyway? Humans typically only knew about the aburaage, and even then they almost never knew about the sake that was supposed to go with it. Seimei kept his eyes on Hiromasa's face as he drank. He handed the cup back to Hiromasa when he had finished.

“Thank you, Hiromasa. That was very refreshing,” he said, watching for any kind of response. There was none except a pleasant smile. He decided to take the leap, broke off one of the orchid blossoms, and popped it into his mouth. If this was just a coincidence, Hiromasa would think he was crazy. Humans didn't typically eat orchids.

But Hiromasa instead inclined his head and watched him chew his gift with satisfaction. The orchid was sweet, with just a hint of a deeper complexity. Much like the young human in front of him, it seemed. Seimei finished the first flower and picked the second, and Hiromasa turned to go.

“I'll get you some more water.” He finished the orchids, each sweeter than the last, and wondered what tomorrow would bring. 


	3. Onigiri and Green Tea

Tomorrow brought nothing, as it turned out. Nor did the next day. Hiromasa continued to stay with him, caring for him (despite the fact that his shikigami were there and he was more than strong enough to control them) and keeping him company. The younger man never mentioned the orchids and spring water again, although the empty stem disappeared from Seimei's bedside while he was sleeping.

“Seimei?”

“Hm?” He looked up from the charm he was inking.

“You seem stronger now. You haven't slept so much the last few days,” the young human said, and Seimei smirked at him. _Well, nevermind that I sleep a lot anyway, left to my own devices, but_... but he didn't want Hiromasa to leave. He was getting used to him being around all the time.

“Sou ka?” he said.

“Mmhh,” Hiromasa murmured. “Perhaps I should return to the capital soon,” he said. “I wouldn't want to be a bother to you.”

Seimei kept his eyes firmly on his calligraphy until he'd finished the character, then looked up.

“You have not been a bother. You've been most helpful,” he said carefully, watching the young man's face. Hiromasa glanced away, seemingly embarassed. Seimei watched him a moment longer, then said, “I would be grateful if you would stay just a little longer. I still feel dizzy, at times.”

The concern in Hiromasa's eyes when he looked up made Seimei feel a little guilty for lying. Just a very little.

“Seimei! Why didn't you say so?” he asked, standing and coming to kneel beside Seimei where he was working. He put a hand on Seimei's arm, and Seimei closed his eyes against the surge of feeling even that simple touch brought. _No no NO, you are NOT doing this. You know where this road leads_ , his inner voice of reason and good sense screamed at him. He ignored it.

“It's not serious, Hiromasa. It's to be expected after an injury like the one I sustained,” he said, looking up at Hiromasa and seeing the younger man's face creased with worry. “I'll be fine. It's only been a quarter turn of the moon.”

Hiromasa frowned at that and stood up. Seimei watched him cross the room back to where he had been sitting. He turned and looked at Seimei.

“I want to stay with you until you're well,” he said firmly. Seimei raised an eyebrow. _And with you fussing over me so endearingly, sweet boy, I may never get well,_ he thought, but he dipped his head appreciatively.

“If you wish,” he said.

That night, Hiromasa brought him a tray with a small rice cake wrapped neatly with seaweed and a cup of steaming green tea. He didn't look at Seimei as he set it down, but Seimei thought he was chewing on his tongue.

“I was still a little hungry, so I had some rice. I thought you might want some too,” he said, and his eyes flicked up to Seimei's. _The second gift. Sweet merciful Inari. So what are you going to do now, Seimei?_ his voice of reason asked.

He wasn't hungry. In fact, he'd eaten a bit too much at dinner. That and all this lying around was going to make him a very fat fox if he kept it up. He smirked at that, and Hiromasa's expression turned worried.

“I- If you don't want it,” he began, but Seimei held out a hand for the lacquered wooden tray. _Oh ho, so this is your choice, you fool?_ the voice of reason mocked.

“No, it was very thoughtful,” he said. Hiromasa grinned and set the tray down next to him. He ate slowly, sipping the tea in between bites. Despite how full he was, he did not leave a single grain of rice behind, nor a drop of tea. 


	4. Aburaage and Sake

He did not sleep at all that night, and hardly at all the night after that. It was well after midnight and he was lying awake in his bed, tossing and turning. If he lay still and closed his eyes and listened carefully, he could hear Hiromasa's gentle breathing in the next room. He felt like he could feel Hiromasa's warmth, too, but he knew that was only his aching, desperate longing for the boy.

_And what are you going to do, Seimei, when he brings the aburaage and sake? The kamaboko and black tea? The ohagi and plum wine? You know he is going to, and it is your job to make him stop. Let him down gently, if you must, but stop this before it goes too far._

And part of him knew that, as much as he hated the thought of it, he should. As much as he wanted this, as much as he... cared for Hiromasa, he could not in good conscience let this continue. Someone would end up getting hurt. He would have to watch Hiromasa die one way or another. It would be easier as a friend rather than a lover.

He had had mortal lovers before, both men and women. None of them had mattered. They had drifted out of his life, or he out of theirs, and he knew at least of few of them must be dead now, given his age when he'd bedded them. He had never really cared for anyone like this before, and that was the problem.

The thought of Hiromasa getting hurt made him almost physically ill. It filled him with rage for whomever had inflicted the wound. Hiromasa loved coming with him on his various investigations and exorcisms and the occasional all-out battle, but every time Seimei was filled with fear for him. If he got hurt, or worse, it would be Seimei's fault.

Worse than that, though, was the inevitable march of time. Hiromasa would age and die, like all humans, and Seimei would have to stand by and watch, never changing, never aging. It would never work between them, no matter how much they both wanted it to.

And _how_ he wanted it to. Part of him desperately, _desperately_ wanted Hiromasa to continue with the courtship gifts. That part of him wanted to drink the last of the plum wine, throw the cup across the room, and pounce onto Hiromasa like a cat. Or rather, like a fox.

He wanted to rip Hiromasa's clothes off and kiss every square inch of skin, wanted to taste his lips and his tongue, the place where his tan neck met his broad shoulders, the ridge of his hips, and... yes, down there too. He wanted to be inside Hiromasa, or have Hiromasa inside him, it didn't matter which. Thinking of either possibility turned him to jelly.

Even more, he wanted Hiromasa to just _be_ with him. To stay up late with him drinking sake and talking about... well, just about anything. They discussed music and nature and philosophy. Sometimes they didn't speak at all for hours, and it never seemed to matter. Hiromasa, for all his attentiveness to court propriety when he was within the capital city, was totally relaxed when he was with Seimei. Seimei knew exactly how he felt.

Seimei shifted in his bed again and wondered what to do when Hiromasa brought him the next gift. Should he simply refuse it, and let the matter end there? The hurt look he knew would be on Hiromasa's face made him wince. He would not understand, would think he had done something wrong, would probably try to apologize. But he wasn't doing anything wrong. He was doing what they both wanted so badly, and was doing it _perfectly_.

 _That_ was something that had puzzled Seimei from the first. Where in all the worlds had Hiromasa learned of the five gifts? Everyone knew kitsune loved aburaage, and that sometimes setting it out would earn you a memorable night with a fox spirit. But the rest? The boy had obviously been doing some thorough research, and that made it all the harder to refuse him.

The effort he was going to – to impress Seimei, to do things properly, gods it was so endearing it made Seimei ache. _At least he knows not to bother with poetry or any of that nonsense._ It also amused Seimei to no end that Hiromasa had taken the leap and decided, once and for all, that he was half-fox just as everyone said. He couldn't blame him there – his face admittedly gave him away.

But thrilled, flattered, amused... whatever he was, he had to refuse the next gift when it came. It would hurt Hiromasa, to be sure, but he would be gentle, and he believed their friendship would recover. His decision made, he turned over and managed, after a time, to fall asleep.

The next morning Hiromasa was gone. He had left a note.

_Seimei – I had to return to the capital this morning, but I will return this evening. If you need me before then, send a note. – Hiromasa_

The day passed in agonizing slowness, and it was nearly sunset when he felt the holy barriers ripple with Hiromasa's passage over the bridge near his estate. His heart started to pound. He didn't feel ready for this confrontation, couldn't bear the thought of hurting Hiromasa, even if it was for the best.

When Hiromasa arrived he was carrying a small basket. Seimei raised an eyebrow at him in a wordless question.

“I brought you something,” he said, and set the basket on the veranda. There was a tightly wrapped package inside. Seimei looked up at him as he took it out. It was heavy, far heavier than he expected, and almost too hot to touch even through the cloth wrapping. He undid the wrapping, glancing up at Hiromasa every so often as he did so.

Hiromasa's expression was carefully neutral, but Seimei could see his jaw clenched, and wasn't sure when he had last taken a breath. He hurried to brush the cloth aside before Hiromasa passed out from lack of air.

Inside was an iron hot pot. Seimei used a corner of the cloth to lift the lid and was greeted with the rich scent of broth. It was atsuage. Seimei looked up at Hiromasa, puzzled.

“I... know it's your favorite,” he said. “I know it's... unusual for me to bring this, but I thought you would enjoy it,” he said. His eyes were hopeful. “If I was wrong to think so...” he trailed off and bit his lip.

Seimei looked at him for a very long time, saying nothing.

“Hiromasa,” he said finally, and the younger man glanced away. He had brought this from the palace, knowing he preferred this to aburaage, despite the legends. Seimei felt his resolve weaken. _If you give in now you may as well just give in entirely_ , he thought, and he couldn't tell if that was his heart talking or his good sense. Right now he didn't care.

“It smells delicious. I haven't had it in a long time,” he said, and Hiromasa looked up, his smile brilliant in the dimming light of sunset.

“I brought some sake as well,” he said, settling in his usual spot.

“We'll share it then,” Seimei said, and smiled warmly. The atsuage was delicious. 


	5. Kamaboko and Black Tea

Hiromasa was leaning against the column on his veranda a few days later, sipping at a cup of sake in between composing a song on his flute. He would play a few notes, then ink something carefully onto a scroll in front of him. Seimei raised an eyebrow at him.

“What you've been playing doesn't sound like a whole song,” he said. Hiromasa looked up.

“Oh, it's not. Most of the time I can hear the music in my head, just some combinations I like to hear out loud before I write them down,” he said, and went back to inking. Seimei smiled. He'd never heard Hiromasa compose before. Despite the odd bits and pieces of song played at irregular intervals, he found the experience soothing.

“Will you play the song for me when it's complete?” he asked. Hiromasa looked up at him, his dark eyes shining.

“Of course I will. You are always the first to hear everything I compose,” he said, and Seimei knew his surprise showed on his face.

“You're always honest with me. My friends at court, and the ladies looking for favor will compliment me no matter what I compose, and people who are having a bad day or are determined to be difficult will find fault,” he said, smiling. _People having a bad day. Not enemies or even rivals, just people having a bad day._ How like Hiromasa to think that way.

Seimei's eyes had darkened a bit at the mention of court ladies. It had always bothered him a little bit, Hiromasa's popularity with the court ladies. And now that Hiromasa was actively courting him, Seimei imagined he would have to resist the urge to snarl at them when he passed them at court. He smiled at that and reached for the sake jug.

“Have I ever actually criticized your music?” he asked, filling Hiromasa's cup and then his own. Hiromasa nodded his thanks.

“Well, you've never hesitated to tell me how terrible my poetry is,” he said, and started laughing. Seimei grinned at him.

“No, I suppose I haven't at that,” he said, chuckling. Hiromasa's face suddenly grew serious.

“You don't mind me working on this here, do you?” he asked. Seimei shook his head.

“Not at all,” he said truthfully. _Yes, sweet boy. You can compose your music here, sleep here, bathe here (oh yes please), whatever you want as long as you come to me soon_ , he thought, and swallowed convulsively. He must have had a telling look on his face, because Hiromasa was looking at him strangely. Seimei shifted and readjusted his robes.

“That notation is unfamiliar to me,” he said, attempting to change the subject. Hiromasa looked pleased.

“I didn't know you read music,” he said, and shuffled over to sit beside Seimei. He showed him the scroll he'd been working on.

“It's something I've come up with,” he said. “It's based on several older styles, but I tried to take the best aspects of each.”

Seimei took the scroll. He was only passingly familiar with music notation, but he could see how simple and elegant Hiromasa's system was. He studied it a moment longer, then looked admiringly at the young human beside him.

“It's ingenious,” he said, and Hiromasa positively glowed at the compliment.

“It's not traditional, so I'm afraid no one else will want to use it, but since I do this a lot I thought a system that worked well for me would be useful,” he said. Seimei smiled warmly at him.

“Do you care so much about tradition?” he asked. Hiromasa returned the smile.

“It has its uses, sometimes.”

That night, Hiromasa brought him a small fish cake and strong black tea. He finished the fish cake in three bites and downed the tea like a man dying of thirst. Hiromasa looked a little surprised, but he grinned broadly when Seimei met his eyes.

 _One more_ , Seimei thought, and shivered in anticipation. 


	6. Ohagi and Plum Wine

“Seimei?”

He looked over at Hiromasa, his reverie broken. The younger man was frowning at him.

“Have you heard a word I said?” he asked. Seimei dipped his head in apology.

“I'm sorry, Hiromasa. I have not been sleeping well,” he said. _And you know very well why_ , he thought.

“I would think someone like you would have a remedy for that,” said Hiromasa. _Oh, I do, you impossible boy, and he's sitting here right in front of me._

“Sometimes such matters are not so easily resolved,” he said, pinning Hiromasa with a stare. The younger man glanced away.

“Anyway, you're not the only one sleeping poorly. Sanesuke-sama is having nightmares again. He asked, if you are well enough, if you would come and rid his house of malicious spirits,” he said, watching Mitsumushi flit about the garden. Seimei snorted.

“If I bestirred myself every time that fool Sanesuke had a nightmare I'd never have a full night's sleep again,” he said. Hiromasa grinned at that.

“Well, in any case, he's asking for you. He's actually not the only one,” he said. “You might not believe it, Seimei, but people are inquiring after your health.” Seimei raised an eyebrow at that.

“I imagine it would be difficult for them if I died and they had to rely on those charlatans at court to break curses and chase away demons,” he said, smirking. Hiromasa gave him a reproachful look.

“Seimei, what an awful thing to say!” Seimei stared at him, challenging him to prove him wrong. Hiromasa met his stare, his expression stern. “I don't like to hear you talk about dying. It... it makes a pit in my stomach that won't go away.” Seimei's heart fluttered at that, and he looked away, reaching for his fan and studying the designs on the handle.

“You must know I'm in no danger now,” he said quietly.

“I know, but it doesn't matter. I can't bear to think about it. Let's talk about something else,” said the younger man, and Seimei was shocked to hear the sharpness in Hiromasa's voice. He looked up at Hiromasa only to find him staring out into the garden, the line of his jaw tight. He opened his fan and studied the designs on it, at a loss for what to say.

Finally, after Hiromasa's silence dragged on for what seemed forever, he ventured, “The nights are growing quite chilly. The first snows will come soon.” Hiromasa looked over at him and seemed to relax.

“Yes. Do you think it will be a hard winter, Seimei?” Seimei closed his fan and shook his head at Hiromasa.

“I can't predict the weather, Hiromasa. At least, not with any real accuracy. You know that.”

“I know, but I'd like to know what you think anyway,” said Hiromasa, a small smile on his face.

“I think it will depend on too many things of which I have no knowledge and over which I have no control,” he said, smiling back. Hiromasa glanced down at his lap, fidgeted, and look up at Seimei, his dark eyes intense.

“We'll just have to see, then, won't we?” he asked. He broke into a smile, and Seimei thought he'd never seen a smile like that on Hiromasa's face before. He shifted, adjusting his robes, and felt a heat begin to build in his belly.

“We will indeed,” he said. Hiromasa held his gaze for a moment longer, then stood and stretched luxuriously.

“Saa... I actually thought it might be nice for us to celebrate fall before it's over,” he said, and stepped off the veranda and into his shoes.

“Where are you going?” Seimei asked him. _Oh gods, is this it? Is it to be tonight?_ The heat in his belly flared, and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“I had something sent from the capital,” the younger man said. He walked through the garden to the main gate and stepped outside. A moment later he returned carrying a neatly wrapped package and a clay jug. Seimei had to close his eyes for a moment and summon every ounce of self control he had so that he didn't start grinning like an idiot.

Hiromasa slipped his shoes off and joined him on the veranda again. Seimei pretended polite interest as he opened the package. Inside were two ohagi. Hiromasa smiled at him as he opened the jug.

“I thought these would make a nice seasonal treat,” he said, and held out a hand for Seimei's glass. When he poured the drink, it was a gorgeous amber color... plum wine. Seimei's heart began to thud in his chest.

He hardly tasted the ohagi or the plum wine. When they had finished, he accepted a second pour of the wine from Hiromasa. Hiromasa filled his own cup and looked at the jug appreciatively.

“I don't often drink this,” he said. Seimei stared at him. _How is he so calm? Surely he wants this as badly as I do? Why would he have done all this if he didn't?_

Hiromasa leaned back against a column and sipped his wine.

“It's a nice evening,” he said. Seimei took a long draught of his wine, went to take another, and realized his cup was empty. He thought about refilling it, but stopped himself. He watched as Hiromasa drained his own cup and pushed the wax seal back into the neck of the wine jug with his thumb.

The younger man looked at him and smiled, and Seimei felt a thrill rush through him. He was shocked when his cock began to grow hard. _What are you, an adolescent with his first lover?_ his inner voice chided.

“Saa, Seimei, it's getting late.”

“Mmhh,” was all he could manage.

“I should be going.” The bottom dropped out of Seimei's stomach.

“What?” He knew he had failed to control the note of panic in his voice, and was failing miserably at controlling the look of panic on his face, but at the moment he didn't care. Hiromasa met his alarmed look calmly.

“I asked my servants to come especially to bring the ohagi and plum wine. Since they went to the trouble of bringing the ox-cart, I thought I would go back with them,” he said. Seimei stared at him. _Of course he will wait_ , Seimei thought. _That is how this game is played_. His mother's people understood the benefits of delayed gratification. He had fervently hoped Hiromasa did not.

“Will you be okay if I go?” asked the younger man, and Seimei had to resist the urge to strangle him. Instead he inclined his head.

“Yes, of course,” he said. Hiromasa got to his feet and Seimei did as well, intent on seeing him out. They crossed the garden together, and Hiromasa paused with his hand on the gate.

“I'll see you later, then?” he asked, and met Seimei's eyes with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Seimei returned the expression.

“Of course.”

He waited three days, which was just short of Seimei going stark raving mad.

 


	7. Surrender

He woke suddenly, unable to move and scarcely able to breath. He felt a shock of fear as he realized that someone had him by the back of his neck, by his scruff. His mind reeled with sleep and confusion. How had an intruder gotten into his estate? And beyond that, how had they gotten so close while he slept? His eyes wide with panic, he struggled against the grip, only to have the fingers tighten almost painfully. Then came the voice at his ear.

"Sshhhh, Seimei. It's me," came the words in sweet-scented, hot breaths against his ear and neck.

"Hiromasa!?" he whispered hoarsely. _Please don't let this be a dream._

There was a barely perceptible rustle of silks as Hiromasa moved into view, still keeping his vice grip on the back of Seimei's neck.

"Hai, ore desu." Hiromasa was smiling slightly, but there was a look in his eyes Seimei had never seen before.

"What are you-"

"I'm here to share your bed, Seimei. You know that.” The voice was gently teasing. Hiromasa drew back and eased a hand under Seimei's upper back and lifted him slightly, cradling his head with the hand clamped on his neck. Seimei said nothing, only watched the younger man warily. Hiromasa licked his lips.

"Will you allow me the honor of sharing your bed tonight, Seimei?" he asked, suddenly serious, his black eyes wide and shining in the moonlight. Seimei shivered. Now that the moment was here he was oddly afraid. He knew in his heart that once he gave into this there was no going back. Still, with hardly any hesitation, he nodded, never taking his eyes off the younger man.

Hiromasa smiled, but instead of the broad friendly smile Seimei was used to from him, this expression was almost predatory. Too many teeth. The younger man leaned in again, brushing his lips against Seimei's ear. The hanyou shivered again.

"And will you submit to me, Seimei?" came the question, and Seimei felt the wind go out of him as if he'd been punched in the gut. He swallowed reflexively. Part of him bristled. Who did this _boy_ think he was? But the strong fingers at his neck and between his shoulder blades were very convincing, not to mention Hiromasa's hot breath on his ear. He nodded again.

"Good," Hiromasa said, and released his grip on the his neck. Seimei tried to sit up, to move away and compose himself a little, but Hiromasa deftly slipped a hand around his waist and pulled him in close. Hiromasa's dark eyes met his in a gaze so intense Seimei almost looked away. Now that his scruff had been released, he felt his cock begin to grow hard under his robes.

"I have waited a long time for this," Hiromasa said, his voice husky, and kissed Seimei hard on the lips. Seimei's eyes went wide for a moment, and then he melted into Hiromasa's arms. The younger man held him more tightly and flicked his tongue across Seimei's lips, demanding entrance. Seimei parted his lips obediently and then Hiromasa's tongue was in his mouth and he was tasting him and _Oh gods, why did I wait so long?_ How _did I wait so long?_

The hand around his waist inched down and he felt a tug on his hair as Hiromasa undid the tie that secured the braid he kept his long hair in when he slept. Hiromasa abruptly pulled away and looked at him.

"Let your hair out," he said, "I like it down." Seimei stared at him, but when Hiromasa just stared back expectantly he pulled his long braid in front of him and began undoing it.

"Hiromasa, how did you get in here without waking me?" he asked as he teased the strands apart. Hiromasa smiled and reached into his robes. He withdrew a tea leaf neatly pressed between two squares of rice paper, with kana carefully inscribed around the borders. Seimei's eyes were saucers. _A stealth spell? How-?_

"How did you-" Hiromasa put two lips to his fingers, an unconscious parody of Seimei when he was casting spells.

"You're always saying I should read more, Seimei, and now that I have you're not pleased with what I've learned," he said reproachfully, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Seimei inclined his head as he finished unbraiding his hair.

"I never said I was not pleased," he said, smiling back. Well well, what wonders would this beautiful boy show him next?

He got his answer. Hiromasa undid the ties on his robes and shrugged out of them fluidly, and Seimei had to bite his lip hard to maintain his composure. Sweet merciful Inari, but the boy was beautiful. Seimei knew that Hiromasa trained daily in archery and swordplay, but never in his wildest dreams had Hiromasa looked like this. Smooth, chiseled muscle rippled on his arms and chest and stomach, his skin darker than Seimei's and coated with a fine sheen of sweat. His dark nipples were erect, and Seimei caught himself salivating.

And then Hiromasa was pushing him back onto the bed, his fingers splayed against his chest. With his other hand he untied Seimei's sleeping robe and pushed it open. With both hands he opened the robe and ran his hands down Seimei's chest and stomach and then back up, trailing his fingernails on the return trip. When he reached Seimei's nipples he squeezed them gently, causing them to harden instantly and Seimei to moan and arch into his touch.

The younger man leaned in to kiss him and Seimei caught his face with his hands, pulling Hiromasa to him and kissing him deeply, savoring the taste of him and the feel of his lips and tongue against his own. Hiromasa shifted his weight without breaking the kiss and eased one knee between Seimei's thighs.

His hands slid down again, his right coming to rest on Seimei's hip and the left easing past his navel to where his cock was achingly hard against his lower belly. When Hiromasa touched him through his fundoshi Seimei moaned into the kiss. Hiromasa grinned and broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Kimochi ii ka, Seimei?" he asked teasingly, rubbing and squeezing his cock through the thin fabric. Seimei arched his back and thrust his hips into Hiromasa's hand, and to his unqualified shock Hiromasa pushed him back down roughly and took his hand away.

"Ah ah, Seimei. Stay still,” he whispered, and sat up so that he was resting on his heels. Seimei almost whimpered when he moved away, but found himself fascinated as Hiromasa began to untie his hakama.

When the straps were undone he stood, stepped out of the garment, and tossed it carelessly on top of his kimonos. He stood in only his fundoshi, his erection straining against the fabric. He looked at Seimei and reached down to stroke himself through the fabric. His hand went down, cupped his balls, and then back up, over and over. Seimei licked his lips, and Hiromasa smiled that predatory smile again.

He reached behind him and tugged at the knot on his fundoshi, and a with a few more tugs the loincloth fell to the floor. His cock was as beautiful as the rest of him and a little bigger than Seimei was strictly comfortable with given what he had just agreed to. Hiromasa stroked himself a few more times and then spoke.

“Get on your knees, Seimei,” he said, Seimei's lips parted in shock.

“What?” _Is he serious?_

“You heard me,” said the younger man, and his tone brooked no argument. Seimei scrambled up onto his knees, hardly able to believe what he was doing. But gods he was so _hard_... and how often had he dreamed of doing this?

When he was kneeling in front of Hiromasa, the human grabbed the base of his cock and touched it to Seimei's lips. Seimei hesitated for a moment, and without warning Hiromasa grabbed the back of his head. The grip was not painful, but nor was it gentle.

“Open your mouth,” he said. Seimei did so obediently, and then Hiromasa's cock was in his mouth. It had been a very long time since he'd done this, but he remembered the techniques well enough. Taking care with his teeth, he relaxed his throat, and took Hiromasa's entire impressive length into his mouth. The younger man gasped, his other hand coming to rest on the back of Seimei's head. Seimei looked up at him as he drew back, sucking hard and teasing with his tongue.

Hiromasa's gaze was intense, and Seimei smiled around the head of the younger man's cock as he grabbed his thighs and settled into a rhythm. His jaw ached already; he was out of practice. But he was not going to stop until either Hiromasa came or Hiromasa made him stop. _Listen to yourself. Are you so ready to let him dominate you like this?_ asked a voice in his head.

“Gods, Seimei, you are so good, so beautiful,” said the young human, rubbing the back of Seimei's head and rolling his hips gently in a motion that made the muscles on his stomach ripple in the most incredible way.

 _Yes, I think I am, thanks_ , he retorted to the voice, and for once his inner critic shut up.

It wasn't long before Hiromasa was moaning and twitching. The human shivered, and Seimei prepared himself to swallow, but Hiromasa grabbed his hair and pulled him off his cock roughly, his breathing ragged.

“You're very good at that, Seimei, but I'm not done with you,” he growled, hauling Seimei to his feet. He grabbed Seimei's cock through his loincloth again and massaged it roughly. Seimei was not surprised that the cloth was soaked through with precum. Hiromasa rubbed the wet spot with his thumb and smirked at Seimei.

“What's this, Seimei? Enjoying yourself?” He reached behind him with his other hand and undid the knot at the back, and pulled the loosened garment off. Seimei's cock was almost painfully hard and the head was very wet.

“Perhaps a little,” he said, returning the smirk. Hiromasa tightened his grip on his hair, pulling Seimei's head back and exposing his neck, and at the same time reached down and squeezed his balls just hard enough to worry him.

“And what must I do to make you enjoy yourself a lot?” he asked, easing his grip on Seimei's balls and rubbing them almost idly between his fingers. “Do you want me to suck you, as you did me? Or are you as tired of waiting as I am and just want me to fuck you?”

Seimei felt like he was going to pass out. This was all too much. He had dreamed of being with Hiromasa since the very first day they had met, had pleasured himself countless times thinking of the younger man. But now that the living breathing Hiromasa was here in front of him, incredibly muscular and covered in a fine sheen of sweat and sporting a very large erection, he was having trouble even breathing, let alone processing what this boy, this _man_ , might do to him next. Hiromasa leaned closer to him, brushing his cheek almost gently before whispering in his ear.

“Which will it be, Seimei?” he asked hoarsely. “Perhaps both?”

Seimei leaned against him for support, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and shoulder, and nodded weakly. Hiromasa put his arms around Seimei's waist and held him, and the hanyou reached up and wound his arms around Hiromasa's neck. Seimei lost himself in the feel of their bodies in full contact.

Hiromasa was a head taller and broad with muscle where Seimei was slender. Hiromasa was tan, and his medium-length hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. Seimei was almost moon pale, and his hair when it was down as it was now reached almost to his buttocks. Their erections were touching, but only just because of the height difference. Without thinking, Seimei stood on his toes to bring them into full contact.

Hiromasa suddenly dipped and moved one arm from Seimei's waist to behind his knees. In one swift motion Seimei was in the younger man's arms. He let out an undignified yelp and clung to Hiromasa's neck.

“What are you-”

“Sshhhh, Seimei. Just trust me,” he said as he knelt down next to the futon and placed Seimei very gently onto the blankets. Gods but he was strong. Seimei knew he was fairly light, but even so that motion had been effortless for the young human. Now he hovered over Seimei, his expression soft, and ran his fingers along the sorcerer's jawline.

“Do you trust me, Seimei?” he asked again.

“Of course.” _At least, I trust the sweet and gentle young man I've been sharing sake with for the past two years_ , he thought.

“Then spread your legs,” came the husky order, and Seimei leaned his head back and obeyed him, his feet about shoulder width apart and his knees bent. He had never felt so exposed and vulnerable in his life, but then neither had he ever felt so aroused.

Hiromasa climbed between his legs and put his hands on Seimei's thighs. Seimei gasped as he caressed them, sometimes using his nails and sometimes not. He traced gently around Seimei's cock and balls, coming so close but not touching. Seimei moaned, feeling on the verge of going mad. Again.

“You are gorgeous, Seimei,” Hiromasa said with feeling. Seimei raised his head, looked down at the younger man. Hiromasa smiled dangerously at him and took hold of the base of his cock. “Every inch of you is perfect,” he said, and leaned down to take his cock into his mouth.

Seimei thought he might just die at the sight and feel of Hiromasa's lips and tongue on him, and the very small part of his brain still functioning normally reflected that there were far worse ways to go. Hiromasa slowly pumped the base of his cock and licked and sucked almost playfully at the head, dipping his tongue into the slit and kissing the sensitive underside. Seimei heard the clink of porcelain and looked down, confused, to see Hiromasa fiddling with a small flask with his free hand. Where in the hells had he gotten that from?

Hiromasa made a frustrated noise that made Seimei smile (that sounded more like his Hiromasa) before he sat up, releasing Seimei's cock and using his fingernails to pop the cork out of the flask. It turned out that the flask contained oil. Hiromasa liberally coated the fingers of one hand and reached between Seimei's legs. When his fingers brushed his entrance, Seimei gasped and tensed up.

“Easy, Seimei,” said Hiromasa, running his fingers around the outside of the ring of muscle. He leaned forward, propping himself up on his non-oily hand at Seimei's side, and kissed Seimei deeply. When he pulled back he looked squarely at Seimei.

“Is this okay?” he asked seriously, his fingers still gently circling Seimei's entrance. Seimei looked into his eyes, and nodded. He had managed to relax during their kiss.

“Don't worry. I'll go slow,” he said, and kissed the tip of Seimei's nose before he settled back between his legs.

“Hiromasa,” said Seimei, and the younger man looked up at him. “Don't go too slow,” he said, and smiled a foxy smile. Hiromasa grinned broadly at that.

“Wakarimasu,” he said, and very gently eased one finger inside Seimei. He moved it in and out slowly for a while before introducing a second finger. Seimei willed himself to relax. Hiromasa's movements became more purposeful as he opened his fingers and rotated them. They brushed something inside Seimei and he cried out, tensing up and throwing his head back, his teeth bared. Hiromasa withdrew his fingers quickly.

“Seimei! Daijoubu ka?” he asked, moving up so that he could cradle Seimei's head with his clean hand. Seimei was breathing hard, and Hiromasa's expression was worried. Seimei grabbed onto his shoulders and held him tightly.

“Hiro, I need you _now_ ,” he almost growled, his eyes blazing. Hiromasa's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise, but he recovered quickly. He reached down and stroked himself a few times as he reached for the oil again. He coated his cock lightly with it. Seimei started to roll over, but Hiromasa caught him by the hip and shook his head.

“I want to watch your face,” the younger man said by way of explanation. Seimei lay back down. Hiromasa moved between his legs and slid his hands beneath Seimei's knees. He lifted Seimei effortlessly and shifted to hook his knees on his elbows. He leaned forward and kissed Seimei's lips gently, and then Seimei felt the tip of Hiromasa's cock at his entrance. He took a deep breath and relaxed as Hiromasa slowly pushed inside.

It was painful at first. Hiromasa was too large for it to be anything else. But Hiromasa went very slowly, kissing Seimei and nuzzling his neck and hair. Seimei threw his head back and moaned and arched his back, his breathing ragged.

When Hiromasa was all the way in, he remained still. He kissed Seimei again and again and then drew back and met his eyes. The look on his face was hard to read. He looked...

“Seimei...” Seimei watched him. Hiromasa looked... nervous? _Really, now he's nervous? The man is penetrating me for the second time tonight and now he's nervous_? The younger man lowered his eyes, and when he looked back up he had schooled his expression.

“Are you okay?” he asked, and Seimei nodded. Slowly, very slowly, he began to move. When he began to actually thrust his cock brushed against the spot inside Seimei over and over, and Seimei threw his head back again and thrashed and moaned. Gods he was close... so close.

“Seimei... I'm not... going to... last long,” panted Hiromasa. Seimei reached down and touched his cock. As he did, Hiromasa thrust deeply and cried out. They came together, and Seimei felt Hiromasa's warm seed fill him as his coated his stomach. Hiromasa released his legs and leaned down to pull Seimei to him. With the younger's man gradually softening cock inside him, Seimei was pulled up into Hiromasa's lap, his legs wrapped around his waist.

Hiromasa held him tightly, nuzzling and kissing at his neck and shoulder. He returned the embrace, making small noises with each kiss. He tightened his grip on Hiromasa and buried his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent deeply. He could have stayed there forever.

_Gods, Hiro, what have you done to me?_

 

After the first time, Hiromasa would simply show up for sake or stay with him after one of their investigations together. They almost never touched outside of the bedroom. Seimei was grateful for that, if for no other reason than he could barely control himself as it was. If Hiro even so much as touched his hand his heart would skip a beat. He was doing little enough clear thinking as it was.

And so, their days together passed normally enough, but at some point during the evening Hiromasa would get a certain look about him, and somehow Seimei would need something from his bedchamber, and Hiromasa would meet him there, his eyes dark and his skin flushed and his cock hard.

Miraculously the futon was always laid out with plenty of cushions and linens and a pot of oil (Seimei liked to be prepared now that he knew what was coming), but just as often Hiromasa would fuck him standing against a wall, holding him roughly by the ass with Seimei's legs wrapped around his hips. Sometimes, Hiromasa would straddle him as his lay on his back, taking him inside his body and undulating his hips in the most gorgeous way.

Hiromasa was usually a little rough, but always amazingly passionate. He was also uncommonly creative, as if he wrote their sessions together as he did his music. To his surprise, Seimei found he was happy to let the young human take the lead. He had never had another lover like him, human or youkai. And now, if he was being honest, he never wanted another lover again. Now that he had tasted the sweetness of Hiromasa, any other nectar would pale in comparison.

And always there was the part of him that was quietly grieving for the inevitable day that they would have to say goodbye. 


End file.
